


Blame

by Nekomiya (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Lovecraftian, Paranoia, commission, idk what it is rip i hope i wrote this right, or whatever, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: Commission for infernalpume. Star feels like something has been watching her for a while now. Something that has been counting all of her mistakes and rubbing them back into her face. How can she overcome the feeling of dread? By accepting the truth and learning who she needs to blame for Marco's injuries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



Star gently knocked against Marco’s door before entering. She clutched onto her dress and nervously wrung at it like a wet cloth. “M-Marco? Are you doing okay?” Her voice wavered with anxiety as she started to knock again and again. “Are you really okay!? Hello?”

No response.

Unable to help herself, she shoved the door down with all her might. Her shoulder ached from the intense impact of the wooden door, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to see her best friend and make sure he was alright. After that one incident, she had been feeling awful. Absolutely terrible. Maybe even guilty. She had every right to feel guilty though. This was all her fault.

If she had just been a bit more careful about being observant, then maybe, just maybe, her older brother figure wouldn’t have been taken by Toffee and almost killed. She also should have been more responsible and not have used her wand to experiment with the new spells from the book. When she was practicing, she accidentally shot a beam up to the ceiling. The magic shot a hole straight through the floor above and Marco came crashing down from the hallway to the living room.  He was lucky to survive, but he did end up having two broken legs and a fractured wrist. The poor guy was in a wheelchair until it finally healed. But… It was all her fault.

“Marco-!!” Whining, Star rushed to the bed and saw him laying there, looking a bit… dead. Frantically, she tried to shove her ear against his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Instead of a heartbeat, she mostly just heard Marco scream with surprise at how hard she slammed her head down.

“S-star!! What are you doing!? I told you I was taking a nap!” Sitting up slowly, Marco put his good hand over his eyes and rubbed them. “I’ve only been asleep for like… two hours!”

Within the next moment, Star was wrapping her arms around Marco’s chest and hugging him tightly. “I-I’m sorrryyy!!! I was just scared that you died or something! And when you didn’t answer the door, I wondered if Toffee kidnapped you again! Or what if someone tried to hurt you? I don’t want thatttt!! Aaaaa!!!!” She hadn’t noticed yet, but she was violently shaking Marco back and forth.

“H-Hey! Star!! Please stop that! Come on-! Hey-!” Trying to pry her off, Marco lost his balance and ended up smacking his head against the wall. “Ow-!! Aaaah! Stoppppppp!!!” Whining louder, he clutched the back of his head and winced with pain.

“Oh-! Marco! I’m so sorry! Oh my goodness…” Sitting up, Star put her hand over her mouth with shock when he hit his head. “Why do I keep hurting you? I must be bad luck or something! I’m sorry, Marcoooo!!!” Clinging to him again, she accidentally touched one of his broken legs. In result, he screamed with pain and shoved her away once and for all.

Rejected by him, Star jumped off the bed and started to weep. Tears formed in her eyes as she started to think about all the possibilities of why Marco was behaving the way he was. Never once did she consider that she had woken him up and that he was a bit annoyed with her. No, not at all. The entire time, she thought of the worst possible case.

Her mind was flooded with awful paranoia as she ran out of the room, covering her face.

“Star-! Wait! I’m sorry for- Come back!” Unable to get out of bed on his own, he had no chance of catching up to her. It was impossible. In result, he flopped back down on his bed and sighed. Geez… Something off had been happening with Star lately. Just… what in the world was she thinking?

Inside of her own room, Star stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed. She screamed and screamed until her throat felt raw from it all. “Why do I keep messing up? I just want Marco to like me! Ah, this is like when I first came to Earth all over again…” Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she glanced over to the side of her room where she thought she saw a black figure standing.

Nothing.

“Weird…”

To her left, she thought she saw something again.

“Who’s there?! You’re messing with the wrong princess, pal!” Quick to grab her wand from her pocket, she aimed it at the wall while hesitantly looking throughout the empty room. It felt like someone or something was watching her, judging her, waiting for her… Something that made her skin itch with goosebumps. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as she scoured the room for someone stalking her.

“This is all your fault, you know.”

“W-who’s there!? Who said that! Come on, reveal yourself!!” The princess stood up on her bed and snapped her head to the right to look for the intruder. Instead, she just saw the corner of room, cluttered with dolls as usual. “Stop hiding!”

“I’m not hiding. You’re just ignoring me.”

“I’m not! Obviously… I mean, I’m trying to talk to you right now!!” She huffed and turned her head to the left. Nothing. Just her trunk as usual. “Stop playing games!”

“He hates you. You know that, right? If you weren’t in his life… Then he would be okay. He wouldn’t have to be hurt. You hurt him so often that it’s comical… Almost like a plot of a cartoon.”

“I… It was an accident! I didn’t hurt him on purpose! I didn’t ever want him to become involved!” She argued back and finally jumped off the bed to glance under it. Nothing. Just the book of spells and a box of toys as usual. “Why are you doing this?!”

“I don’t know. That’s strange, isn’t it? Why am I doing this? Maybe it’s because you’re hopelessly guilty. You need to atone for your sins, Star Butterfly. Marco is in pain and it is all your fault.”

Rushing to the closet, she glanced inside in hopes to see someone. Nope. Just her clothes as usual.

“Please- Stop saying horrible things like this! You’re lying!”

“Yes, correct. You are lying. To yourself. You do not want to hear the truth. The truth that all of Marco’s problems in his life are your fault. Without you, he would be safe and sound in his loving home with a girlfriend and a black belt. You’re holding him back. It would be better if you just d-”

“Don’t say it. Don’t say it!” Star started to blast random parts of her room in hopes to get rid of whatever was there. Each time she shot her wand, no one came out and nothing seemed to be destroyed. Blast after blast, her room was in shambles. Her bed was full of holes, her dresses were charred, and most of her belongings were filthy with green scorch marks.

Unsure of what to do, she stood in the middle of her room on her dust filled rug. Shaking with fear, she knelt down and shoved her face against her hands.

“W-what do I have to do to stop hurting him? Please… Tell me. What can I do!?”

Silence.

“H-hello…?”

“Stop burdening him.”

“How…?”

“Stop being friendly with them. You're just a burden. No one wants you here anyway... Distance yourself. When you hurt, know that Marco is physically hurting from what you did to him. Things would be better if you never even showed up here. You should have behaved like a proper princess and stayed in your world. Your dimension is too different from this one. You do not belong here. Everyone is just nice to you because they have to. They have no other choice. You're doomed, Star Butterfly."

"A-are you... blaming me for everything bad that has ever happened...?"

"There's a smart girl. Finally realizing the truth. Like it or not... But, everything is your fault. You've ruined lives."

"I'm..."

"To blame."

When Marco was helped downstairs to dinner, he was set down in his spot very carefully. Next to him was Star, who was looking down at the wooden table with great interest. Kind of odd how she didn't even try to greet him. Frowning, he tried to reach over to touch her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier, Star... It just hurt when you sat on my leg on accident. But hey! Wanna play some video games after this? I mean... I think I can still play Crossing Animals with you. At least my dominant hand is still okay." He grinned and tried to cheer her up. "I'll even give you some of my shells! I have like... Te- Star?" He stopped speaking when the blonde suddenly rose her hand up to silence him.

"It's... fine. I'm busy after dinner, so don't worry about it." Then setting her hand down, she looked at the delicious food that Mrs. Diaz made with a frown. "I'm... Not hungry actually."

"Eh? Are you sure, Star? There's plenty to-" Mrs. Diaz started with a large, friendly grin on her face as usual, but was cut off by star once more.

"It's fine! I'm fine. Sorry, I'll be upstairs." Star mumbled and disappeared within the next minute since she was walking so quickly to escape the normally fun family dinner. How could she be involved with the Diaz family dinner though...? She hurt their son! There was no way that his parents could forgive her. No matter how nice they were, they had to have been a little... upset with her. So, why did they make her a warm, home cooked meal with love? That made no sense at all! They should have been angry, enraged, or even a little disappointed. Why did they still treat her like she was apart of their family? She wasn’t. Her father just forced them to take her in. God, it was horrible. She wanted to just curl up and die.

“Star…” Marco sighed her name and looked at his plate. “Mom, can you tell me some things about girls? I don’t get it…” He frowned and started to poke at his rice.

Almost glittering with excitement, his mother nodded and scooted her chair closer to the table. She leaned over it and smiled wide. “What do you want to know?”

“I feel like I hurt Star’s feelings somehow… But I don’t remember ever doing anything too seriously. I mean, she sat on my bad leg and I pushed her away, but now she’s just being weird.” Marco explained while gesturing to his right leg. “I mean, I have two broken legs and a broken wrist! You’d think she’d be a little more careful around me. Instead, she shook me awake to see if I was still breathing! It’s… Really weird.” His voice softened at the end of his words. “I don’t want her to feel sad because of me…”

“Oh Mijo, don’t think about it too hard. I’m sure that she is just sad that her best friend was injured. It wasn’t either of your faults either! It was… just…” Humming, she thought of a good word to say.

Her son simply stared at her with a blank expression. A hint of worry was present in his eyes despite his lack of movement. If she didn’t say the right thing and fast, then he might start to panic.

“Mala suerte! Isn’t that right, mi amor?” His father piped in with a chuckle.

“Ah! Yes, exactly! Bad luck. This was all bad luck.” She mused and started to scoop some of the Fideuada onto Star’s empty plate. “Would you like me to help you upstairs to give this to her? I’m sure she would appreciate a hot meal. Even if she does not wish to eat with us right now, it will be fixed tomorrow. Besides, I would hate for her to go to sleep hungry! My role as a mother would be tarnished.”

The way his mother spoke made him feel a bit happier. He was sure that she would be fine in the end. She always was!

“Can I bring her some helado frito too?” Marco shyly asked while putting some rice on her plate as well. “I know she likes it.”

“Sure, sure! Let me go get the fried icecream from the kitchen.” When his mother stood up, she made a point to kiss his Father’s cheek before walking into the kitchen.

“I hope she forgives me… For whatever I did.”

"I have it, mijo! Okay. Do you have her plate ready? Oh, will she want something to drink?" She blinked and looked around. "No, no... I'm sure she'll be fine. I saw her take a bottle of water earlier today... Alright. Let's go cheer Star up!" Excited, she handed Marco both the plate and the bowl. "Hold on tightly, okay? I would hate for any of it to fall onto the floor." 

"Got it, mom!"

Inside her room, Star began to rock in her corner. "I-It's not my fault... He can't blame me! I'm not to blame!!" Weeping softly, she covered her eyes with two of her hands, braided her hair with another pair, and hugged herself with the third. Her wings fluttered behind her back and started to shake off a small amount of deep purple liquid. It splattered over her bed and almost started to eat through it like acid. 

"It's not my fault... It's all his fault. He doesn't like me! He really doesn't like me... He doesn't want me here. He tried to get rid of me the first day... He wants his liar of a transfer student back. He wants someone else. Anyone but me..." Her voice sounded scratchy as she licked her dry lips with her long purple tongue. "It's fine, isn't it? I'm to blame! Blame me... It's all my fault... Right?" 

From behind her, a shadow figure started to grin with bright, sharp teeth. 

"Yes... Blame yourself, Star. Blame yourself and beg for forgiveness.. And what will you do when they don't forgive you...?" 

"Hurt him until he forgives me." Giggling, she covered her face with all her hands and clawed at her skin. Her purple eyes glowed in the dark while some of her skin flaked off in a small, broken hearts here and there like dandruff. "Forgive me... Please forgive me, M-Marco... B-boy..." 

Three knocks were heard on her door. 

"Um... Star? I'm sorry for whatever I did but... You should eat. My mom even made fried icecream for dessert so... I brought some up since I know you like it! Can we talk sometime? I don't blame you for what happened. It was just bad luck... Okay? Well, enjoy your food... Really Star, I'm sorry for pushing you away." 

"Mar...co..." 

“Huh?” Thinking he heard her voice, he knocked against the door again. “Star? Can I come in?” Marco hesitantly smiled as he tried to wheel himself into the room after opening the door himself. 

“Marco…” Her voice sounded strange. Almost as if three people were talking at once. Why in the world…

Marco soon got his answer when a wave of purple broken hearts surrounded with a sticky substance latched onto his arms and legs. He shrieked with pain and tried to move his useless limbs. 

“Star! What’s happening!? Let go of me! You know my body hurts!” Furrowing his brows, he tried to stop himself from crying. Even so, he could feel the hot tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “If you keep this up, then my legs will get ripped off!”

The purple figure floating above him didn’t seem to care. She threw him against the wall and encased his lower body with the webbing of hearts. Before he knew it, he was ensnared in the tangly mess of… whatever it was. All he knew was that this happened back when she was going through Merberty… Which was a year ago! She was over with it! It was- It was over, wasn’t it? No one told him that there was a continuation of it! Or whatever this is!

The disgusting feeling of the strangely warm, sticky, and yet rough feelings around his arms tightened considerably. He couldn’t stop himself from crying again. Whimpering softly, he tried to beg Star to let him go. 

“Come on… Talk to me, Star! What did I do? Why are you doing thisss…?” Clenching his teeth, he looked around the room for any sort of help he could get. “It hurts. It really hurts! Stop! Stoppp!!!”

Finally, the princess floated downwards to be eye to eye with him. She reached out her weird padded fingers to stick against his face. “I hurt you. All I ever do is hurt you. You don’t want me here.” 

“That’s not true! I want you here! Come on, Star! We’re best friends. You’re like a sister to me!” Trying to crack a small smile through the pain, he tried to remain calm. The only give away that he was still panicking was the bead of sweat starting to form on his brow.

“Stop pretending. I know you’re mad at me.” Star hissed back and removed her hand. She then flushed her body close to his for a one sided hug. “I’m really sorry, Marco. I always… Always hurt you! I always mess things up! It’s… Terrible! Really! Just imagine your life without me. It’d be calm and nice… And maybe you’d be with Jackie sooner than now! You just went out on a date with her right? And we all know how much you like her! Jackie this, Jackie that… Even turning me down for Jackie!” Huffing, she suddenly dug her nails into the netting. “Why can’t it be Star this? Star That?” Hurt filled her tone for a moment, then sadness, and finally anger. “Well, that’s fine! I’ll wait. We’ll wait here just like this until you decide to show me some affection!”

Absolutely shocked at her words, Marco could only stare at her with his mouth wide open. These words… Were they really how Star felt? “Are you… Jealous of Jackie?” Stunned, he narrowed his eyes at her and became a bit agitated. “Is that why you’re doing this? Acting like a child, that is. I mean… Just look at you! You already went through your weird version of puberty and now you have it back or whatever! Come on, Star! Let’s not do this. Please! I hurt already and I don’t need this drama to add to the pain! I mean, my legs are killing me! You’re holding them too tightly and-! Mpgh!?!?” A wad of the broken heart goop was sprayed over his mouth. It tasted disgusting from both a mixture of glitter and iron with a hint of grape. In the end, he could only lay against the wall, motionless, with a glare. 

“See? I just made you mad again! This is the worst, the absolute worst…” Star moaned with sadness while covering her glowing eyes. “I just… I want you for myself. And…. And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you for myself, okay? I know this is wrong but… But I don’t want to see you get taken away by her! She’s not good for you, Marco… But I’m not good for you either. I hurt you and cause you to get kidnapped… You can’t even earn your black belt because of me.” Sniffling, she started to weep bitterly. “Just blame me for all your misfortune already, okay? It’s fine! Just blame me! Blame me already!” 

“Mmgh….” Marco literally couldn’t say anything. How was he supposed to tell her that she was wrong when he could barely move? If he was let down from the goop, then he would have given her a hug. Two broken legs and a fractured wrist wouldn’t hold him back from giving his best friend a well deserved, comforting hug that could fix this entire mess. Then, he got a disgusting idea. 

Wrinkling his nose up with disgust, he extended his jaw a bit to start chewing on the weird web of hearts. Each time he chewed, he shoved whatever piece he got off into his cheek and continued on. It was good that Star was too busy crying so he could help himself make his case. After a good five minutes of rapid chewing and biting, Marco ended up spitting the wad onto the floor. Which didn’t make it since his aim was poor. That repulsive wad of spit and hearts ended up dripping down the front of him. A shiver went up his spide from the sight. 

“Star! Don’t cover my mouth again, please. Can I just… Let me tell you something, okay?” Sighing, he turned his head to the side to avoid her gaze. Even if she was going to attack him, he would rather have it that she couldn’t see his blushing cheeks. “I like Jackie. I really do but… That night when I kissed with her, it… Didn’t feel right. I always thought my first kiss would feel amazing and like we were meant to be. B-but, I… I felt something different. I thought about the Blood Moon Ball and how n-nice you looked in your dress. It was like I was there again. And… It was also like Jackie was… Was you.” Swallowing his pride, he finally decided to face her. “I just…. I don’t know how to feel about this! You’re like my sister. You’re my best friend and… I don’t want to ruin anything. I’m the safe kid, remember? Taking big leaps like this isn’t possible for me. I need to take small steps.” Finished speaking, he shut his eyes and silently braced himself for an attack of some sort. 

After a moment of silence, he opened one of his eyes to take a peek at the scene. So far, it didn’t feel like he lost any limbs, which was good. The only thing he felt were tears rolling down his face. Was he crying again? No, the tears weren’t his. 

They were Star’s. 

She had hugged him and pressed their foreheads together. Star’s blonde hair had returned for the most part, except that she had purple tips. The rest of her skin was paling as well. Was this all she needed to hear? Did she just need to her his side in order to get better? Wow… Girls were werid. 

“Star…?” 

“I’m sorry, Marco.” She choked out. Trying to grin, her lips pulled back into a quivering frown. “I know… I was just being selfish and… And I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know why I’m like this…” 

The hearts around his torso felt weaker than before. Struggling, he yanked himself forward in order to free his good arm. The encasement shattered like glass as he wrapped it around her shoulder for an awkward arm hug. It was all he could manage at the time, so it would have to do. 

“No, it’s alright. We’re teenagers, right? We do weird things and we don’t know why.” Feeling a bit better, he laughed and ruffled her hair. “I… I know that things are weird right now but… I am interested in you too. I just… Small steps. Baby steps. Please.” Silence. “Oh yeah… If we fight again… Will uh… All of this happen?” He gestured to the room that was still a complete mess of broken hearts and purple residue. “I don’t think my parents can handle it. Always having to clean up is a little hard when you’re not sure if this stuff is recyclable or not.” He mused with a goofy grin on his face. 

This tickled Star a little as she looked around her ruined room as well. Covering her mouth with her only set of hands, she started to giggle as well. “I-I mean… I think it’s… It can be recycled… Probably. It’s just paper and slime, right?” Stuffing her face against Marco’s red hoodie, she sighed. “Hey… Thanks for this, Marco. I… I was acting so childishly. I’m sorry.” 

Finally, his legs were freed. But, they were still very broken. Howling with pain, Marco ended up leaning against Star for support. He latched onto her tightly and sucked in a sharp breath as he eventually was forced to stand on his broken legs. “I-Its fine!! B-but… Oh god, it hurts… It hurts so badly… Please help me.” 

Doing her absolute best to keep Marco upright, Star held him tightly and dragged him to the hallway where his wheelchair was. Huffing, she finally was able to sit him down and he could finally relax. 

“I really am sorry about everything.” Playing with a strand of her golden locks, she looked rather ashamed of herself. First she got her best friend hurt, and then she almost killed him. She must have looked like a nut case to him. “I-Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Star squeaked out with a nervous smile. “I could… Um… Leave you alone, maybe?” 

Grabbing onto her wrist, Marco pulled her into a hug. “No! Don’t leave me alone! Geez, Star! I love hanging out with you. You’re really fun to be around and we’ve gone on so many adventures together! I don’t want you to leave me alone- Okay, well… Maybe just when I’m sleeping? Maybe after that then we can hang out again. I need at least nine hours of sleep, you know? According to a sleep study, teenagers need at least nine hours of sleep to go through-” 

“Pfft…” Pulling away from the hug, the princess started to laugh loudly. “You’re so funny, Marco! I wasn’t expecting a science class!” She clutched her stomach as she laughed. 

“Actually, it’s psychology… But I’ll let that slide.” Cracking a small smile himself, the human sighed and rubbed her hand as he held it. “It’s not even that funny.” 

“No, no. It is. This whole thing is funny. I was just jealous of Jackie and- Oh. Um…” Clearing her throat, she took her hand away and looked to the side. “B-But you said… You imagined me instead of her…?” Now things were uncomfortable. 

A faint blush spread across Marco’s cheeks as he palmed the back of his neck. “W-well, yeah… I kinda… I thought about you instead of her. I don’t know why. Maybe… The Blood Moon Ball,” 

“Really did bind us.” They spoke at the same time, saying each word at the same pace as the other. Then, they went quiet. 

Slightly shocked, Marco nodded in agreement and found words to speak after a few minutes of nothing. “I’m actually pretty glad that it was with you and not Jackie. I didn’t know her very well but when we went out… I don’t know if she’s the one for me. We don’t see eye to eye, you know? She’s so… So wild. But-! I mean, you’re wild too but in a good way. I just… I don’t know…” 

“I know what you mean, Marco.” Smiling a bit, Star hopped behind his chair and placed her hands on either side of the handles. “But, who cares! I’m hungry and the food you brought up looks really good.” Taking the plates, she put them onto his lap and huffed. “Let’s go eat, Marco.” 

Marco held onto the dishes tightly and glanced upwards at Star with a wide grin. 

“Yeah. It sounds like a plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a commission for infernalpume. To commission me, please follow this link for more information : http://kimagure-karamatsu-road.tumblr.com/post/154259833548/this-is-really-awkward-but-i-am-opening-up-fanfic


End file.
